I Just Want Him
by AinhoaSmile25
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! Soy @AinhoaSmile25 en Twitter. Este es mi primer fic, es la continuación de "After The Storm" alternando algún que otro capítulo de todas las temporadas, a mi manera. En capitulos se puede convertir en M. Espero que os guste! :)
1. Chapter 1

Me desperté en aquel lugar desconocido. No recordaba gran cosa antes de que llegara a ese sitio. Rick estaba conmigo, me aliviaba saber que estaba bien, y a mi lado. Estaba dormido, era adorable, cada quince respiraciones hacía un ruidito que le hacía aún más encantador. Jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a enamorarme tanto de una persona, pero Rick cambiaba por completo todas mis perspectivas.

- Ricky, Ricky… - Le pellizqué suavemente la mejilla y abrió poco a poco sus ojos.

- Buenos días, preciosa. – Dijo con voz torpe. Sonreí. Preciosa. Richard Castle me había llamado preciosa.

- Ahora que te has despertado, voy a hacer café, como premio por lo de anoche. – Le guiñé el ojo sensualmente. Cogí su camisa blanca, la del suelo, la que llevaba puesta antes de que se la quitase después de demostrarle mis sentimientos hacia él.

Fui a la cocina, me dirigí hacia la cafetera. Dos cafés, con leche y sin azúcar, no demasiado empalagoso, a ninguno nos gustaba demasiado dulce. Cogí una de las esencias que se situaban al lado de la máquina, vainilla. Cuando acabé, avoqué el potecito con la esencia a la taza, un par de gotitas, nada más.

Volví hacia la habitación, Rick ya se había despertado del todo y estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, dejando al aire su musculoso torso.

- ¿Esto es real o es uno de mis sueños? – Me acerqué a él, dejé los cafés en la mesita de noche y lo besé. – De acuerdo, es real. Y he de admitir que esta realidad me gusta. Mucho.

- No sabes hasta qué punto.

Le volví a besar, esta vez en el cuello, bajando hasta su torso. Recorriéndolo con besos húmedos y cálidos. Él fue desabrochándome poco a poco cada botón de su camisa, ahora puesta sobre mí, hasta dejarme en ropa interior. Admiró una vez más mi cuerpo, engulléndome con la mirada, eso podía conmigo. La excitación y la ola de calor aumentaban en la habitación cada vez más. Seguía besando su torso, a ahorcadas sobre él, hasta llegar a su parte más débil, su miembro. Erecto y duro a más no poder. Deseaba quitarse el bóxer que llevaba puesto, su rostro lo pedía a gritos. Pero cuando fue a hacerlo, cuando estaba a punto de unirse de mí de nuevo, sonó el tono de llamada de Esposito. Mierda.

- A ver si adivino… ¿Asesinato? – Dije con desgana.

- Hispano, de unos veintiún años, apuñalado en un callejón de la quinta avenida. Ven enseguida a la 12, iremos hasta allí en mi coche.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos. – Colgué y miré a Castle, su rostro mostraba decepción. – Oh, vamos, ¿no me digas que te vas a enfadar porque nos ha pillado de imprevisto? – Reí.

- No me he enfadado. Sólo es… Que tenía ganas. – Protestó. Me acerqué a él y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

- Rick, nuestras relaciones sexuales son como los asesinatos, nunca acaban. Y tú y yo hemos demostrado que el sexo entre tú y yo es increíble. Seguiremos esta noche. – Le dirigí una mirada seductora y me fui a vestir. – Tú también deberías vestirte. Ya sabes cómo es Gates, a la mínima que lleguemos tarde se desespera.

- De acuerdo, me visto. Pero esta noche quiero más. – Respondió.

- No te preocupes, a mí tres veces me parecen pocas. Quiero llegar a las dos cifras. Esta noche terminaremos lo que empezamos.

- ¡Acepto el reto! – Dijo entusiasmado.

* * *

Salimos de su loft en dirección a la 12. Cada uno en su coche, no queríamos levantar sospechas entre el personal. Castle no había llegado todavía, supongo que paró a una cafetería a comprar un par de cafés, como de costumbre. Aunque ya habíamos tomado café esta mañana, necesitábamos una dosis extra para retomar la rutina diaria tras el subidón de esta mañana.

Entré hasta la oficina y me dirigí a mi escritorio, allí estaban Espo y Ryan, esperándome para coger su coche e irnos hasta la zona dónde se produjo el asesinato.

- Buenos días. – Les saludé, me sonrieron y lo hice de vuelta.

- ¿Y Castle? – Preguntó el irlandés de ojos azules.

- No tengo ni idea, estará por llegar. Le llamaré para que vaya al escenario del crimen. – Le informé.

- De acuerdo. Ahora vamos hasta el coche, como la Dama de Hierro vea que no hemos salido de aquí todavía acabará histérica.

Llamé a Castle, le dije que no me llevara el café a la oficina sino que lo trajera directamente a la quina avenida.

En cuanto llegamos, Espo y Ryan se dirigieron hasta la zona del cadáver, y yo fui hasta Castle, que me dio la bebida. Estaba esperándome en su coche, con ambos cafés en sus manos. Salió del automóvil y se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa encantadora. Juntos fuimos hasta donde estaba Lanie, investigando todo lo investigable en un sucio suelo de un callejón, tan entregada a su trabajo como siempre. Le miré con una mirada preguntona.

- Puñaladas en la parte superior del torso. Por lo que las rozaduras de su espalda muestran, le obligaron a cargar algo pesado. Y… – señaló las yemas de las manos – se las quemaron para que no encontráramos identidad alguna. Los técnicos están revisando la zona para ver si encuentran alguna pista útil. En cuanto me lo lleve a la morgue sabré alguna cosa más.

- Muy bien. Mantenme informada. Voy a la comisaría a buscar con quién se relacionaba este chico. Nos vemos.

- Vale.

- Ah, y… - Me acerqué a ella hasta una distancia en la que solo podíamos oír las palabras nosotras. – Tengo que contarte algo importante, pero debo confiar en que no se lo dirás a Javi. – El rostro de mi amiga cambió por completo. – Cuando llegues llámame al móvil.

- ¿No serás capaz de dejarme así? – Respondió, indignada.

- ¡Llámame! – Le recordé, ya alejándome de ella para alcanzar a Castle.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegué a la 12, estuve revisando los últimos contactos de nuestra nueva víctima. En ese momento apareció Esposito, en cuanto me vio vino hacía mí. Parecía atareado y su rostro mostraba alivio al haberme encontrado.

- ¡Hey, Beckett! – Dijo. – Estamos interrogando a los familiares de la víctima. Lanie ya está abajo, y creo que te está esperando. - ¡Lanie! Grité para mí, se me había olvidado por completo que debía explicarle lo sucedido en las últimas horas. Miré el móvil y tenía cuatro llamadas de mi amiga. Cuando entré a la comisaría lo dejé en silencio y por eso no me habría dado cuenta de que me había llamado. Estaría desesperada. – Y, por cierto, el nombre de la víctima es Diego, los técnicos encontraron restos de saliva en la zona del crimen, se llama Diego González.

Asentí y me dirigí escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala donde Parish me esperaba impaciente.

- ¿Tía, dónde te habías metido? Te he estado esperando medio siglo y no has aparecido. – Dijo, molesta.

- Te quería hacer sufrir. – Le respondí. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos. – Era broma, tenía el móvil en silencio, no me había dado cuenta de que me habías llamado… ¡Cuatro veces! ¿Tan impaciente estás? Estoy por esperar un par de días más para contártelo.

- No me hagas sacar el bisturí. – Replicó. – Ahora ya estás aquí, dímelo, eres tú quién ha tomado la iniciativa de decirme que tenías una noticia para mí.

- De acuerdo… - Suspiré. Mil pensamientos decidieron aparecer en mi mente de repente, ¿sería una buena idea contárselo? ¿Debía poner una excusa barata y guardar mi intimidad con Rick? – Pues… Lo que te quería decir era… El otro día…


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿TÚ Y RICHARD CASTLE? – Exclamó Lanie, eufórica. – Espera un momento, debo asimilarlo… ¿Tú y Castle? ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta? Quiero saludar. – Dijo entre risas.

- No hay ninguna, y no es ninguna broma. Todo lo que te he contado es cierto. – Repliqué en mi defensa.

- Pero, es que no puedo entenderlo, Castle siempre ha sido un mujeriego, y tú no eres una mujer tonta, como con las que va el chico escritor.

- Ya… Pero, es que él… - No me salían las palabras para describir a mi nuevo novio. Me sonrojé al pensar cada momento que habíamos pasado juntos. Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada café que me entregaba con tal de ver una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, en esa espectacular noche que pasamos ayer, en… Todo. – Pero, también puede ser muy romántico cuando quiere. Rick es… Simplemente perfecto para mí. Lo quiero.

- Sabía que algún día acabaríais juntos. – Me informó. - ¿Se supone que era un secreto eso de que os deseabais mutuamente?

- Sí… No… - Dije, indecisa. – Lo único que sé es que le quiero.

- Y el también a ti. Siempre se ha notado vuestra tensión sexual. – Me dirigió una sonrisa, seguida de una pequeña carcajada. – Hacéis muy buena pareja.

- Gracias, Lanie. – Me tiré a darle un abrazo. Adoro su sabiduría para darme consejos, ella es la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente tras la muerte de mi madre.

- Muy bien, y ahora dime… ¿La tiene grande? – Preguntó, todavía abrazada a mi, interesada.

- ¡Lanie! – Repliqué. Ambas reímos. – Supongo que es un dato que debería guardarme para mí, pero… Dios, es que sobrepasa la medida normal.

- ¿Sobrepasa la medida normal? Chica, si lo llego a saber me lo pillo yo antes.

- Pues sí, la sobrepasa. ¿Te acuerdas de Tom? ¿Uno de mis novios antes de entrar en la 12? La tenía enorme, pero la de Rick, ¡lo es aún más! Y lo mejor de todo… ¡Aguanta muchísimo!

- ¡Qué envidia! Javi también es espectacular en la cama. Quizás deberíamos quedar algún día con Jenny para que nos cuente que tal es Ryan, ¿no crees? – Reímos. Las tardes que Lanie planea siempre las solemos pasar bien. Y siempre acabamos hablamos de sexo, antiguos noviazgos… Tal vez no fuera mala idea preguntarle a Jenny como es Ryan en la cama.

- Quizás algún día. – Me digné a responder. En ese momento apareció Esposito por la puerta.

- Hola chicas, ¿de qué habláis? – Miré a Lanie y reímos. - ¿Se puede saber de qué os reís? No sé por qué habrás bajado aquí, – Me miró. – pero seguro que para hablar del muerto no es. – Sospechó.

- Mejor no quieras saberlo. – Se atrevió a contestar su novia.

- Tienes razón, mejor no saberlo, no quiero imaginarme lo que pueda pasar por esas dos cabecitas. – Nos miró a las dos y volvimos a reír de nuevo. – Bueno, voy a dejar vuestras conversaciones para centrarme en la víctima. He hablado con la familia y dice que últimamente se estaba comportando de forma sospechosa. Mercedes, la madre, nos ha dicho que salía muy frecuentemente de casa y se juntaba con personas que ninguno conocía.

- Pues tendremos que averiguar quiénes son esas personas. – Respondí.

- Y lo haremos, pero para eso, necesitamos saber… – Se acercó a Lanie y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – si hay alguna huella en el cuerpo.

- Y yo… – Lanie se acercó a Esposito y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en los labios – tengo una respuesta para eso.

- De acuerdo, díselo a tu novio, pero quedaros vosotros con el muerto, al menos su consciencia está muerta y no tiene que aguantaros como lo hago yo. – Me fui alejando poco a poco hacia la puerta.

- ¡Venga Beckett! ¡Tampoco somos tan empalagosos! – Escuché gritar a Lanie desde las escaleras que daban paso a la primera planta.  
En cuanto llegué a mi escritorio pude ver como Rick hacía tonterías con mi silla mientras me esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde. – Pregunté.

- Estaba esperándote. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Me dijo ilusionado.

- Ya sé que tenemos que hacer el amor esta noche, te lo he prometido, y llegaremos a las dos cifras, te lo prometo, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo por delante y casi ninguna pista. En cuanto acabe voy a tu casa y nos ponemos a cumplir promesas.

- Pues siento estropear tu plan, pero le he pedido a Ryan que te cubra, tienes la noche libre. – Le miré, sus ojos se iluminaron como cuando un niño encuentra sus regalos bajo el árbol el día de Navidad.

- Rick, gracias. – Le dije con una sincera sonrisa.

- Siempre. – Me tendió la mano. Se la agarré. – Verás, mis ganas de besarte ahora son increíbles, pero como desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo, esta es mi manera de darte un largo y tierno beso. – Con su pulgar acarició parte de mi mano, haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

- Y esta es mi manera de devolvértelo. – Ahora fui yo la que le acarició con mi pulgar la mano derecha. Sonreímos, nuestra miradas se cruzaron, por un momento, deseé que se parara el tiempo, pero… – ¿Rick?

- ¿Sí?

- Me está empezando a sudar la mano y no es nada agradable. – Le dije, entre risas.

- No, no lo es. – Respondió. Ambos reímos. – Bien, detective Heat… ¿Me permite a una cena a la luz de las velas en mi loft?

- Acepto solemnemente. No puedo negarme a una cena con tal famoso escritor, ¿verdad?

- No, no puede. Y ahora si me permite… - Me cogió del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia su Ferrari, aparcado a un par de manzanas de la comisaría.


	3. Chapter 3

El trayecto transcurrió tranquilo, podía sentir el nerviosismo de Rick cada vez que le miraba, pero prefería no decir palabra.

- ¿Qué tal el caso? – La voz de Rick rompió el silencio en cuanto paramos en un semáforo en rojo. Me sobresalté, la pregunta me había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

- Pues, no está muy avanzado, espero que Ryan encuentre algo útil para el caso. – Me miró, con una de esas sonrisas de "Sin mí ayuda no encontráis nada, ¿eh?" en plan coña que pone cada vez que está ausente en la comisaría. – Sí, sin ti en la comisaría no encontramos nada. – Respondí siguiéndole el juego, volvió a mirarme y ahí se quedó la conversación. El semáforo estaba en verde de nuevo, así que nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo y en cinco minutos llegamos a su loft.

En cuanto llegamos a su puerta, me la abrió como un completo caballero. Su comedor se había convertido en un restaurante de lujo. Un camino de pétalos de rosa nos llevó hasta la mesa, donde se encontraban un par de copas para vino y diferentes tipos de manjares y salsas. Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí, hasta ahora. Me tendió la mano para que le acompañara hasta mi sitio. Aún con su mano cogida, le di un tierno beso en forma de agradecimiento, un beso que él convirtió en uno pasional, donde mi boca dejó paso a su lengua, ya ansiosa por una visita de la mía. En cuanto nos recuperamos, nos separamos, manteniendo aún la mirada uno en los ojos del otro y una mueca de satisfacción apareció en nuestros labios por lo asombrante que nos había parecido ese beso, Rick apartó la silla haciéndome paso para poder sentarme, poco después él hizo lo mismo delante mío. Cogió la botella de cristal y abocó el vino en mi copa.

Poco a poco pude notar como el nerviosismo de Rick iba esfumándose a medida que el tiempo pasaba y la noche iba cayendo.

Empezamos a tastar los manjares que había preparado para ambos durante toda la tarde, exquisitos, he de decir a su favor. Eso tuvo mérito, porque a Richard las palabras se podían dar muy bien, pero la cocina no era su punto fuerte, que digamos.  
Congelé aquella imagen en mi mente, la de Rick y yo cenando a la luz de las velas. Dándonos de comer mutuamente, saboreando cada delicia que Castle había cocinado con mucho cariño para hacernos pasar un buen rato.

En cuanto acabamos de cenar, me dispuse a fregar los platos. Poco tiempo después, Rick se puso detrás de mí, abrazándome y ayudándome a lavar la vajilla. Acariciando mis manos bajo el agua, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y dándome pequeños besos por el costado derecho de mi rostro. Una vez finalizada la tarea, Richard se separó de mí, y se dirigió a la nevera y cogió el bote de nata, y empezó a comer de él. Lo que decía, todo un caballero. Aún con el bote de nata en sus manos, se acercó a mí. Dejó el bote en la encimera y posó sus manos en mi cintura, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a darme dulces besos por cada parte de mi cuello, saboreando cada centímetro de mi piel.

- Mmmmm, hueles a cerezas –dijo con su voz ronca y grave por la excitación.

Quise girarme para responder a sus ardientes besos, pero él me lo impedía, sus brazos abrazándome fuertemente lo impedían. Notando en la parte baja de mi espalda su excitación.  
Sus besos eran fuertes y salvajes, húmedos y cálidos, tiernos y dulces a su vez. Me enloquecía.

Finalmente conseguí girarme y devolverle sus apasionados besos. Él empujaba mi cuerpo suavemente y noté la encimera detrás de mí, era como estar entre la espada y la pared, pero mucho más excitante.

- ¿A cumplir promesas? – Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- A cumplir promesas. – Su sonrisa pudo contagiarse a la mía y una curva apareció en mi cara inconscientemente.

* * *

_**Este capítulo ha sido un poquito más corto, ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribirlo. Aún así, espero que os guste y me dejéis alguna review o comentario en twitter diciéndome que os ha parecido. Saludos! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Qué dolor. ¿Es eso lo que se siente después de hacerlo tantas veces? Me lo tendría que haber pensado mejor antes de haberme entregado a Castle en cuerpo y alma. Pero ha sido… Dios, ha sido… Sublime, legendario.  
Ahí está él, a mi lado, exhausto por la movidita noche de ayer. La verdad es que tiene razones para estarlo… ¡Menuda noche! Hemos estado con cariñitos, besitos, caricias y… ¡Sexo! Espectacular. Qué ganas le pone, podría pasarme así todo el día, junto a él, cuerpo contra cuerpo.  
Pero luego vienen los problemas, pude darme cuenta en cuanto me levanté para hacer el desayuno. Tenía mi entrepierna tan dolida que no podía hacer más que dar los cuatro pasos que di para ir al baño a por una crema que calmara el dolor.

Parece que ha servido de algo, el dolor no es tan fuerte como antes. – Buenísimos días – Sonreí, Rick me cogió de la cintura en el mismo sitio donde la noche anterior habíamos hecho el amor.

- Buenos días, cariño. – Contesté y me giré para alcanzar sus labios.

- ¿Qué te pareció lo de anoche?

- Estupendo. Fue realmente estupendo.

- Me alegro, ¿Qué tal estás ahora?

- Pues la verdad es que esperaba más dolor para hoy, pero no es para tanto. – Fingí, pero pudo darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

- Kate… ¿De veras estás bien? Te noto… Dolida…

- Castle… Sí, me duele, pero… No eres tú, te lo aseguro. Es que nunca había llegado a las dos cifras en un mismo día, y…

- Eh, eh, eh, tranquila, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, cariño. – Besó mi mejilla. – Yo tampoco lo había hecho tantas veces en un mismo día.

- Pues mejor. Cada día se aprende una cosa nueva… Aunque sea un dato…

- ¿Sin importancia? – Reí. Sólo él sabía hacerme sentirme tan bien como lo estaba en ese momento.

- Sí… Será eso.

_En la comisaría_

- Ryan, ¿Algo nuevo?

- No, que va… Estamos tratando de encontrar a Carlos Fernández, el jefe de una banda hispana en la que se juntaba mucho Diego en sus últimos días. Creemos que podría aportarnos información útil para el caso. – Me informó. – En cuanto lo traigamos, te aviso.

- Genial, gracias Ryan. Seguiré con el papeleo y atenta por si llamas. Buen trabajo.

- Gracias jefa.

- No se dan, ¡y te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen jefa! – Reímos. – Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Espo y Castle? – Espero que cuando haya dicho el nombre de mi novio no se haya notado mucho la sonrisa interior…

- Pues Espo está creo que ha bajado a la morgue y Castle… Mira por ahí viene.

- Hola chicos, ¿Me pierdo algo?

- Nada, Ryan me estaba explicando donde estabais tú y Espo. Ahora voy a bajar a por él. ¿Te vienes?

- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

- Adiós chicos. ¡Beckett atenta al móvil!

Castle y yo nos dirigíamos hasta la morgue cuando en las escaleras escuchamos unos ruidos provenientes de la sala. Saqué mi arma y le dije a Castle que se situara detrás de mí. Cada vez nos acercábamos más y el sonido seguía presente entre nosotros.  
Ya en la puerta, me disponía a tirarla abajo, en cuanto fui a hacerlo esos ruidos pararon, quien estuviera dentro del lugar se percató de nuestra presencia.  
Abrí poco a poco la puerta y mi mente no creía lo que mis ojos observaban…

- ¿Pero… qué? – Fue lo único que pude decir.

* * *

**_Siento decir que los capítulos que iré subiendo a partir de ahora serán más cortos, ya que estamos en verano y me paso gran parte del día fuera de casa, aún así, espero que sigáis leyendo, comentando y disfrutando de la historia. Las escenas M llegarán, todo a su tiempo... jajaja!_**

**_PD: También decir que en este capítulo he puesto la palabra "legendario" en "homenaje" a Barney Stinson, ya que es uno de mis personajes ficticios favoritos y una serie que también me encanta._**

**_Besos! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Allí estaban, Lanie y Espo, dándole que te pego. Se nos quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. Buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Em… ¿Sorpresa? – Dijo Javi.

- ¿En la morgue? ¿Con el muerto al lado? ¡Buscaros otro sitio! – Respondí.

- Sí tío… La sala de expedientes. – Dijo Castle, le di un leve golpe en el brazo y le dirigí una mirada asesina para que no me siguiera la corriente.

- ¡Qué tenéis un muerto al lado! – Dije.

- Lo siento Beckett… El impulso… Ayer nos quedamos con las ganas.

- ¡Pues os podríais haber ido a casa y terminar allí el asunto, como yo hice con… - Me callé. Por poco no estropeo el secreto. Castle me miró, inquieto. Notaba todas las miradas en mí, con interés. – Eso no es asunto vuestro, poneos la ropa y haremos como si esto no hubiera ocurrido. – Les dejé con la palabra en la boca y salí por la puerta. Castle corrió en mi busca.

- Por poco no lo estropeas. – Sonrió.

- ¿Qué por poco no lo estropeo? Castle, ¿a que venía lo de la sala de expedientes? ¿Quieres que algún día vayan por una urgencia y nos pillen dándole al tema?

- Sabes que solo es cuando lo necesitamos urgentemente. – Replicó.

- Eso es constantemente.

- También es verdad. – Reímos por un buen rato, imaginando la escena si nosotros estuviéramos en lugar de Lanie y Esposito y fuimos de nuevo en busca de Ryan.

_Ya en la 12th:_

- Sabes que ahora no van a parar de preguntar, ¿no?

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Lanie y Espo?

- Y Ryan. – Precisamente apareció en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Nada. – Dijimos al unísono.

- Está bien… Haré como si nada. Cambiando de tema, ya están trayendo a Carlos. – Me miró. - Ves preparando el interrogatorio, yo acabaré con el papeleo, quiero acabar antes hoy.

- ¿Y eso? – Castle y su interés, me pregunto cómo se pondría si yo le ocultara que tuviera una relación, debería haberlo hecho y contar las veces que intenta sacar el tema. Seguro que sería más cotilla que Ryan y Espo…

- Pues, Jenny y yo teníamos pensado salir a cenar y… Bueno… ya sabes.

- Pillín…

- Es que… - Continuó el irlandés.

- ¿Qué…?

- Estamos intentando tener un bebé.

- ¡Ooh, Qué bien Ryan!

- Sí… Queremos un pequeño Ryan en la familia, Jenny tiene muchas ganas.

- ¿Y habéis hablado sobre el sexo que queréis que sea el bebé?

- Pues sí, ambos coincidimos en lo mismo, un chico. Y más adelante una chica, para que tenga un hermano mayor que pueda defenderle. Pero por el momento nada es seguro… Esta es la primera noche… - Sonrió. – Pero bueno, ahora voy a seguir con el papeleo. ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

- Ryan.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡A por todas, campeón! – Le dirigió una sonrisa a la que Ryan respondió con una risita nerviosa.

_Mientras tanto en la morgue:_

- Qué vergüenza…

- Y que lo digas, Javi… Te dije que no era buena idea.

- Lo sé, pero cuando el pequeño-Javi quiere juerga, hay que seguirle el rollo…

- Pues dile a pequeño-Javi que controle sus instintos si no quiere hacernos pasar otro abochornante momento.

- Se lo diré, no te preocupes… Pero, apartando este tema, ¿a qué crees que se refería Castle con lo de la sala de expedientes?

- Pues a que va a ser, Javi…

- Ya, no soy un niño para saber que a lo que se refería era a sexo, pero, ¿por qué ese sitio? Ya sabes… En esta comisaría no hay nadie con quien se haya acostado, que yo sepa, para que diga ese sitio…

- Si yo te contara… - Se dijo Lanie para sí misma, intentado parecer que prestaba atención a lo que Esposito le decía.

- Ya sabes, es Richard Castle… Se habrá acostado con muchas mujeres, y en muchos sitios diferentes, pero… ¿En la sala de expedientes? – Parece que Espo no se cansaba de pensar en el tema… - Tengo que averiguar a qué se refería con eso…

- Javi déjalo… Es su vida privada… – Como Esposito siguiera así, Lanie no podría resistirse a decirle todo lo que sabe. – Si hay algo que contar, te lo contará, eres su amigo, confía en ti.

- Lo sé, pero es que la intriga me tiene inquieto… ¿A ti no?

- Pues la verdad es que no…

- Qué raro… Tú siempre quieres saber todo lo que tenga que ver con él… Si hasta cuando te compras la revistas esas en las que sale, luego le preguntas si es verdad… - Hizo una pausa, pensativo. Y ahí cayó en lo que estaba ocurriendo. – ¡Tú sabes algo! – La cara de Lanie la delató. – ¡Sí, tu sabes que está pasando!

- Javi… No sé de qué me hablas… - Lanie quería escapar de la situación fuera como fuera.

- Sí que lo sabes… Cuéntamelo, anda… - Javi puso morritos, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo que intentaba hacer no funcionaba, comenzó con las cosquillas, el punto débil de Lanie.

- No… Javi… Para… - Dijo entre risas.

- No pararé hasta que me lo cuentes. – Y siguió con su truco.

- No delataré… A mi amiga… - En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, intentó retirarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada y Javi se había enterado de sus palabras.

- Has dicho… ¿Mi amiga? – Javi paró por completo de hacerle cosquillas. – Ahora lo entiendo todo… La sala de expedientes, la cara de Beckett cuando lo ha dicho, el por qué Castle le pidió ayer a Ryan que cubriera el turno de Beckett… ¡Estos dos están saliendo juntos!

* * *

_**Hola a todos de nuevo! Primero, siento la tardanza, no tenía el capítulo acabado y he estado fuera unos días y no podía escribir. Espero que os guste el capítulo, y que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo hago yo escribiéndolo. Podéis dejarme reviews y comentarios en twitter, siempre se agradecen. Y si queréis decir alguna propuesta para mejorar la historia o alguna crítica, no os cortéis, siempre son bienvenidas!**_

_**Besos! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

- Hey… Ryan, ¿tienes un momento? – Javi estaba dispuesto a averiguar si realmente estaban saliendo juntos o solo eran piezas de un puzle desencajado.

- Sí, pero rápido, tengo que irme.

- Oye… Tú no has notado que Castle y Beckett están actuando… - Espo intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada mientras gesticulaba con sus manos. – ¿Diferente?

- ¿Verdad? Iba a preguntártelo, yo también me he fijado. ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta tú?

- Pues… Esto… Estabamos Lanie y yo... En la morgue… - Intentaba explicárselo de manera refinada, pero ninguna manera refinada era buena para describir lo que habían hecho. Su cara era digna de película. – Estabamos… ¿Copulando?

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo qué? Javi pero… ¿Cómo se os ocurre? ¿Y si os hubiera pillado Gates qué? Sabes que las normas son muy estrictas y eso sería motivo de suspensión.

- El caso es que no fue Gates quién nos pilló…

- Estás diciéndome que…

- Sí… - Ryan no pudo aguantar la carcajada y empezó a reírse, siendo el centro de atención de todos. – Tío no te rías, ha sido de las situaciones más abochornantes de mi vida. – Dijo Javi casi en un susurro. Ryan paró poco a poco de ese ataque tan repentino y fue calmándose hasta que pudo alcanzar palabra.

- Tengo que replantearme eso de acompañar a Beckett a la morgue. – Y rió de nuevo, esta vez en un tono más bajo.

- Bueno, el caso no somos Lanie y yo, sino Castle y Beckett… - Espo fue contándole detalladamente cada momento que había pasado en la morgue desde que Beckett abrió la puerta. - …Y cuando Beckett nos dijo que nos buscáramos otro sitio, Castle respondió diciendo algo de la sala de expedientes, y Beckett le fulminó con la mirada. – Y siguió con su relato hasta llegar al momento actual.

- ¿Estás insinuando que estos dos se lo montan en la sala de expedientes?

- Eso es…

- Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… - Los dos se giraron hacía Castle a la vez.

- ¡Castle! – Dijeron al unísono. Como si pudieran leerse la mente o algo parecido. Éste se giró al escuchar su nombre y vio los cuatro ojos fijados en él.

- ¿Algo nuevo, chicos?

- Y tanto que tenemos algo nuevo, y tanto… - Dijo Espo, en un tono que casi llega a siniestro. Castle se quedó algo desconcertado pero no dudó en ir hacia sus compañeros.

- Tío… Tenemos que hablar. – Esta vez fue Ryan el que habló.

- Esas palabras siempre se utilizan para romper… Vasito de leche, no me digas que nosotros vamos a terminar. – Intentó bromear, pero la cara de Espo y Ryan no era de chiste, precisamente. – Vale, ya me callo.

- Basta de bromas, nos vas a contar que está ocurriendo aquí y ahora. – Espo sonaba amenazante, se lo había tomado en serio.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? No sé a qué os referís, chicos… - Castle ya dudaba que se hubieran enterado de lo suyo con Kate.

- Oh… Sí lo sabes… - Ryan le cogió del brazo y los tres se dirigieron a la salita de descanso. Una vez allí, apoyó su mano derecha en su hombro e hizo fuerza para que se sentara en la silla situada justo a pocos centímetros de él. – Así que suéltalo ya, o esto va para largo, y ya te dije antes que tenía un asuntillo pendiente con Jenny y no quiero defraudarla llegando tarde.

- Tío, ¿Le cuentas al escritorcillo que tienes plantes con Jenny y a mí no? – Espo estaba haciendo café, y al escucharlo se giró hacia ellos. Su cara pasó a ser algo parecido a indignación.

- Lo siento, hermano, es que pasamos de un tema a otro y todo llegó, tú sabes que eres más importante. – Dijo Ryan en forma de consuelo.

- Ejem… Chicos, estoy aquí, por si os habíais olvidado. – Ahora parecía Castle el indignado.

- Em… Sí, a lo que íbamos, suéltalo todo ya.

- ¿Qué suelte el que? ¡No hay nada que soltar! – Y ahora un Castle protestón.

- Y qué pasa si te digo… ¿Sala de expedientes? – Esposito sabía de lo que hablaba, lo pudo notar en cuanto vio que la cara de Castle comenzó a palidecer. A su tiempo, Beckett se acercaba cada vez más a la salita para escuchar de que es lo que hablaban sus compañeros.

- No… No sé de qué me hablas, Espo. – Castle sintió que su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco. En ese momento Beckett estaba viendo desde la ventana de la puerta como Ryan y Espo interrogaban muy interesados a Castle sobre la historia con Beckett.

- Vamos Castle, no te hagas el inocente, sabemos que tú y Beckett estáis juntos. – Ryan se le adelantó a Espo, dejando a éste con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Be... Beckett y... Y yo? – Soltó una carcajada fingida. – Solo en mis sueños. – Fue ahí, cuando Kate se decidió por entrar a la sala y dejar las cosas claras.

- Castle, ya no hace falta que lo finjas más, nos han pillado. – La faceta de la Beckett decisiva había entrado en acción. Se dirigió a él y lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. – Pero gracias por intentarlo. – A su vez, Ryan y Espo se les quedaron mirando con cara de póquer. – Espero que no os moleste que estemos juntos, chicos.

- No, no, si no nos molesta, al menos no a mí. – Dijo Espo. – ¿A ti, colega? – Ryan negó con la cabeza acompañando el movimiento con un "para nada" y una sonrisa en su cara. – Solo que queríamos que lo confirmara Castle. – Rieron todos ante el comentario.

- Ya, ¿Pero era necesario que hubieran dos polis malos y ninguno bueno en el juego? – Replicó Castle.

- Será que nos gusta hacer de malos. – Respondió Esposito.

- Jo, chicos, no es por ser un aguafiestas, pero se me hace tarde y tengo que irme para ayudar a Jenny a prepararlo todo, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Ryan. – Respondieron los demás al unísono.

Los tres restantes, siguieron conversando animadamente la nueva noticia para poco después, seguir atentos al caso que tenían pendiente, encargaron comida para pasar allí un rato más mientras descubrían nuevas pistas.

* * *

_**¡Buenas chicos! Siento la tardanza, pero he tenido un pequeño bloqueo y no sabía exactamente como seguir el capítulo. Como habréis notado, he cambiado el narrador a uno externo, ya que narrando como Beckett me resultaba más complicado escribir algunas escenas. Aún así, espero poder seguir utilizando a Beckett como narradora en algunos capítulos y poder alternar los dos narradores. Espero que no os moleste mi decisión.**_

_**También deciros, que éste sea probablemente el último capítulo antes de que vuelva al instituto ya que me voy fuera unos días y después aprovecharé para ponerme al día con las asignaturas antes de comenzar el nuevo curso.**_

_**Una vez más, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**PD: Dejarme alguna Review, anda, que no cuesta. *tono suplicante* JAJAJAJA**_

_**¡Saludos! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que entre las vacaciones y el comienzo del nuevo curso no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir además que he tenido un bloqueo y no sabía cómo seguir el fic. Espero que os guste el capítulo y espero vuestras reviews! Se agradecen :)**

* * *

_Habían pasado dos meses desde que Castle y Beckett comenzaron a salir, desde entonces no había pasado nada interesante… Asesinatos, investigaciones, coartadas, sospechosos, más asesinatos… Lo de siempre._

_Hasta que un día…_

- Jeeeenny! – Exclamaron Beckett y Lanie al ver a la mujer de vasito de leche.

- ¡Chicaaaaaas! – Dijo Jenny.

- ¿Qué tal, tía? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Nos lo tienes que contar todo ¿eh? Y cuando digo todo, es to-do! – Contestó Lanie, con tono de maruja recalcando esas dos últimas sílabas.

- Sí, sí, Lanie no te preocupes. Que ya tenía ganas yo de contaros… Cositas.

- Ooh… Pues estoy... Bueno, mejor dicho, estamos deseando escuchar cuáles son esas… "cositas" – Dijo Beckett, simulando unas comillas imaginarias con sus dedos, ante el comentario de Jenny.

- Bueno, ¿entramos y nos lo cuentas? – Jenny y Beckett entraron detrás de Lanie a la cafetería donde habían quedado.

* * *

- Entonces… ¿Dices que Ryan es como un tigre en la cama? – Jenny asintió con una sonrisa pícara.

- Pues quién se lo imaginaría viniendo de él. Con amor, ¿eh? – Contestó Beckett.

- Pues sí, yo no sé cómo sigo viva después de las cosas que me hace. Unas posturas tan raras… - Empezó a gesticular con sus manos.

- Huy... Pues si supieras lo que hace Javi...

- Uh… Pues Rick ya ni os cuento, ¿eh? Pero el tema no ese…

- ¿Ya ha pasado a ser Rick? – Preguntó Lanie con una sonrisa socarrona

- Bueno… Siempre es Rick en la cama. – Contestó Beckett ante el comentario de su amiga.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Lanie, con lo de que ya ha pasado a ser Rick? – Preguntó una Jenny confusa.

- Pues… Que siempre lo llama Castle… Y estoy segura de que es en el orgasmo cuando dice su nombre real.

- ¡LANIE! – Gritó Beckett captando la atención de todo el local.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso es mentira?

- Pues… - se sonrojó - … No es asunto vuestro.

- Katherine Beckett, estás entre amigas, puedes decirnos qué fue lo último que te compraste tanto como el nombre que gritas cuando estás… Ahí… Ya sabes… - Susurró Jenny para que solo pudieran oírlo sus amigas.

- Lanie… Jenny… ¿Os han dicho alguna vez que vuestro nivel de cotilleo a veces sobrepasa el límite?

- Constantemente. – Respondieron al unísono.

- Por cierto, tú… – se giró un poco más a su derecha para tener una visión del rostro de Jenny – Habíamos quedado para que nos dijeras una "cosita" – Volvió a gesticular las comillas – Y no para hablar de lo que digo o dejo de decir en ese momento tan íntimo.

- Eh… Esto… Si… Chicas… - Se podía notar el nerviosismo de Jenny tan sólo con escuchar su voz y mirándola a la cara – Kevin y yo esperamos un bebé.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡ENHORABUENA!

- ¡Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros!

- ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que Kev ya está practicando con un muñeco de plástico cómo ponerle el pañal a la criatura, y tan sólo estoy de seis semanas. Está muy emocionado – Se veía la ilusión y el orgullo que sentía en ese momento mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Camarero! ¡Una botella del mejor champagne que tengan, por favor! – Gritó Lanie, consiguiendo así que el camarero apareciera a los dos segundos.

* * *

_A su vez…_

- Eh, Espo… Ahora que estamos tú y yo solos… Em… Quería decirte una cosa…

- Claro hermano, soy todo oídos.

- Espo... Estoy embarazado... Quiero decir estamos embarazados... Quiero decir Jenny está embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades, tío!

- Muchas gracias, esperamos ser buenos padres – Ambos rieron, se dieron un abrazo de colegas y siguieron su camino hacia la 12th hablando sobre posibles nombres para la criatura.

* * *

_En el mismo momento, Castle iba camino a su casa tras una larga firma de libros en el centro de la gran manzana._

- Madre, ya estoy en… ¿Y esas maletas? – Castle se quedó confundido al ver tantas maletas en la entrada del loft. – ¿Ya ha llegado a Alexis?

- ¡Papá! – Gritó Alexis, descendiendo las escaleras para llegar al primer piso.

- ¡Eh, calabaza, ya has llegado! ¿Qué tal por Costa Rica? – Exclamó Castle, corriendo para darle un abrazo a su hija. Pero…

- ¡Hey, señor C! ¿Qué pasa? – Un tipo desconocido con aires de hippie porreta se acercaba a él con intenciones de abrazarle, y efectivamente, así fue.

- Y… ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó ante la reacción tan familiar del chico con bigote.

- Oh, perdón por no haberme presentado. Soy Pi. El novio de su hija. – Sonrió como si nada, pero Castle no estaba tan encantado.

- ¿Pie, como el postre?

- Como el postre pero sin la "e" final, ¿comprende?

- Oh, sí… Sí… Esto… Alexis, ¿Podemos hablar en privado? – Miró a su hija – Tienes muchas cosas que contarme. – Dijo pronunciando enfáticamente la palabra "cosas". Esta vez miró a Pi con esa mirada de odio y confusión que solo él sabía hacer.


End file.
